


The Lake

by itsnotskyes



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Day 3: First Kiss, First Kiss, Kippen Siblings, Lesbian Amber (Andi Mack), Lesbian Buffy Driscoll, M/M, Tyrus Week 2018, Tyrus Week 2018 (Andi Mack), i hope thats the right day, kiss, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotskyes/pseuds/itsnotskyes
Summary: Tyrus's first kiss, at night, in a gazebo. TJ being smitten. also this is technically early, but its tuesday in some timezones. sue me





	The Lake

**Author's Note:**

> tj thinks/says "that shit hurted". no i'm not illiterate. tj just speaks the wise words of the internet, and you can pry that from my cold dead hands.
> 
> you can either imagine a. cyrus's parents are with them, they just aren't present in the story or b. the characters are aged up by a year or two 
> 
> tj swears one (1) time and it's just fuck

When Cyrus invited TJ to his grandparent’s house, TJ was thrilled. It was summertime in Shadyside, which meant it was hot. Like, melt your skin off hot. Cyrus’s grandparents lived by a lake, and this year they had allowed him to invite some friends while they were away. At first, TJ was adamant about going, as Buffy was also invited along, and although he would never admit it, he feared Buffy. Something about the girl just straight up terrified him. He imagined that if he liked girls he’d be in love with her — that was how straight people worked, right? He didn’t really have much experience, just from watching every single tv show and movie ever. And that brought him right back to the bad part of the whole lake scenario. TJ liked Cyrus, like, he wanted to kiss him. And hug him. And hold his hand. Yet another thing TJ would never admit. 

 

Sitting on the dock TJ, Cyrus, Amber, and Buffy watched the sunset. They stayed there for a while, laughing and talking. Although TJ was still afraid of Buffy, they had made up near the end of the school year. At the same time that TJ truly realized he liked Cyrus. He had known in the back of his mind for a while, but he wouldn’t admit it to himself. Until, he looked back at Cyrus. Looking back at someone while walking away was something his sister had told him about. He looked over at her now. She looked happy, TJ was glad. Ever since she had befriended Cyrus, and become sort-of friends with Buffy, he had noticed she was happier. He wished he felt the same. Sure, being friends with Cyrus was amazing, and he did like him for a reason, after all. But the underlying sadness that also came with it sucked. Hardcore. Knowing that Cyrus would probably never like him back? That shit hurted. 

 

“No, I’m good thanks. TJ?” TJ jerked back into reality when he heard Cyrus say his name. 

 

“Huh?”

 

“Zoning out huh? Amber and Buffy are going for a nighttime swim and I said no thanks because I don’t want to get drowned by a shark.”

 

“Underdog, this is a lake.” TJ laughed, replying. “But uh, no. I’m good.”

 

“Ok, I hope you two have fun being lame then.” Amber said, getting up. Although she sounded unkind, everyone now knew that her words really had no power behind them. Buffy and Amber ran off into the house, leaving Cyrus and TJ behind in the dark. They sat there for a minute, before Cyrus turned to look at TJ.  
“Do you want to go for a walk?”  
In TJ’s professionally gay opinion, when the boy you liked invited you on a walk at dusk, you didn’t say no. So, he didn’t. “Sure!

 

Cyrus’s grandparents had a big property, which meant that there were lots of things to walk around. TJ was sure the girls had finished swimming long before they would even finish talking. They walked around the property gate, the garden, and the woods in the back. In the end, they found themselves sitting in the gazebo. It was dark outside, they could just see each other and the nature around them. The conversation started off with normal topics. Things such as favourite ice cream flavours and funny childhood stories. Then it got deeper. TJ decided to take a bold step into the unknown, and ask; “Whats your stuff?”

 

“Oh.” Cyrus replied with a pause. “You know, regular things. Homework, normal family things, self hatred, school, wondering if I’m gonna be ok, my future.”  
Self hatred? “Wondering if I’m gonna be ok?”  
“Cyrus” TJ said softly, softer than he had ever heard himself talk before. “What do you mean by ‘wondering if I’m gonna be ok?’”.  
“Well, you know” Cyrus squirmed. “I’m not the most blessed person I guess. I got things to worry about.”  
“Oh. Well, uh, Muffin. If you ever want to talk... I’m here.”  
“I’m not sure you’d understand, but thanks.”  
“Ok. And Cyrus?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You’re pretty great. I can’t see anything about you that’s hateable.”  
“Thanks TJ.”

 

They sat in silence for what felt like infinity. It wasn’t awkward, however. It was a comfortable silence. TJ sat and listened to the wind, and the lake sloshing against the dock. It was peaceful here at night, and there was no place TJ was more at ease in than this silence. 

 

He wasn’t sure when, but at one point Cyrus had moved closer to him. Maybe he had moved closer to him. He wasn’t sure. What he was suddenly hyperaware of, however, was Cyrus sitting next to him. Very close.

 

“TJ?” Cyrus whispered.

 

“Yeah underdog?” He turned to look at him.

 

“You called me Cyrus before”

 

TJ looked into Cyrus’s eyes, and found that he was already staring at him.

 

It was as if something had possessed TJ. He didn’t know what he was doing, but he leaned in. Then, something magical happened. Cyrus leaned in too. So, TJ kissed him. Kissed him! Kissed Cyrus Goodman! Kissed a boy. Neither had that much experience, TJ knew through stories that Cyrus had had his first kiss already, and so had he. Being the captain of the basketball team came with a certain air of popularity within the girls, even if you were gay. Of course, TJ didn’t know he was gay at first when he had started dating a girl a year previous. He’d thought not being interested in girls was normal, until he realized it wasn’t. When the kisses felt wrong. But this? This felt right. It wasn’t fancy, just a quick kiss on the lips before he pulled away, but TJ felt like he was dreaming.

TJ rested his chin on Cyrus’s head. “Uh. Cyrus?”  
He felt his crush move below him.  
“Do you like me.. or something? Or should I just forget that ever happened?”  
Cyrus moved so he was level with TJ. He put his hands on TJ’s shoulders.  
“Um. I like you? Do you hate me now? You probably do. God I am so sorry” Cyrus started to flail around.  
“Stop.” TJ grabbed his hands and put them back on his shoulders. “Cyrus. Dude. Muffin. Underdog. I just fucking kissed you. I’m pretty sure we both know I’m gay.”  
“Oh.” Cyrus laughed nervously. “Well that would make sense I guess.” He started laughing harder, this time less of a nervous laugh and more of a genuine one.  
“Um, by the way. Would your sister happen to be a lesbian?”  
This caught TJ off guard. “Um.. Yes?”  
“Oh. Well then. I just realized I only... invited gay people here. By total accident”  
TJ burst out laughing and pulled Cyrus into his arms.

“I guess we really do attract each other”

**Author's Note:**

> go gina.
> 
> check me out on tumblr, itsnotskyes
> 
> this was not that good?? lmaooo i'm sorry but i tried <3 these two steal all my uwus.


End file.
